Development of virtual retina display technology or VRD has been investigated by the Navy and at the Human Interface Technology Lab of University of Washington. Microvision, of Redmond, Wash., manufactures a see through heads up display that overlays computer based information over real world images permitting the operator hands free, head up access to digital information.
The use of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or a curved silicon light emitting diode (LED or LCD, liquid crystal display) as an image projector enables the image projecting surface to be curved to match, if necessary, an adjacent surface of lens which focuses the projected image.